1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in catwalk apparatus for use at a well bore drilling site, or the like, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an elevating catwalk apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the earlier days of well bore drilling operation, much of the work operations necessary for the erection of the mast was accomplished substantially at ground level by the drilling and/or operating personnel, and access to the usual travelling block, and other equipment utilized in combination with the mast was relatively easy. As more and more safety equipment has been required at the surface of a well bore drilling site, such as blow out preventers, and the like, the level of the drill "floor" has been elevated with respect to the surface of the ground to such a great extent that today access to substantially all of the necessary equipment for elevating the mast is quite difficult.
This is a great disadvantage since the equipment is usually very heavy and many dangerous situations develop because of the elevated position of the drilling floor. For example, the travelling block is quite heavy, and it is the common practice today to suspend the block by means of substantially horizontally disposed suspended cables during the erection of the mast. This can be very dangerous since if the block is "lost" it can endanger the life of the personnel at the drilling site.